I Choose You! (F Yellow Pikmin Reader)
by Picklemin00
Summary: You sighed, knowing that this would be the longest three days of your life, as you looked at your group, then turned to glare at her. Your new worst enemy… This is my first fanfiction, so don't hate too badly. Contains girlxgirl so if you don't like, don't read. (ON HIATUS)
1. Mini

Your eyes slowly fluttered open as you drifted into reality. A wave of anxiety rushed over you as you realized what day it was. You growled, as you were in the middle of a great dream when your mom woke you up. "(Y/N), it's time to go to school!" She sounded happy, but by the way her ears were slightly drooped at the ends, you could tell she was tired, too.

"I don't care…" You made an effort to say, and closed your eyes again. At this point, you knew it was pointless to go back to sleep, but you tried anyway. You felt a tug on your feet. You didn't move. Without warning, a pillow was thrown at your face and you hissed.

"Come on! A new school, new friends, and hopefully nicer teachers! Aren't you excited?!" Okay, she was really overdoing it with the cheery voice, which was honestly annoying the crap out of you. So, just to make it stop, you sat up on your bed, and regretfully dragged yourself to the dining room. But unfortunately, instead of being greeted by the scent of nectar-cakes or snagret soup like you had hoped, all you saw on your plate was a lousy piece of snitchbug wing with not even half an egg of nectar on the side. You cursed under your breath. "Fuck my life." Luckily, no one heard it but you.

You grumbled and slipped on a pair of black pants and a dark purple hoodie over your light-blue shirt with a cloud design. You turned around to look at yourself in a mirror. Honestly, you looked fucking badass. You felt pretty confident about yourself as you ran a hand over your curves. Once reaching your stomach you sighed as you felt a bit of fat, but other than that, you were pretty skinny. You glanced up at the clock on your wall. _'I have time…'_ You thought and laid down on your bed. It was the perfect time to think about life. For instance, why you were smarter than most other Yellow Pikmin, or why you hated just about everyone, or why you were a lesbian. Yeah, that last one sounds good.

It was last month when you realized it. You were staying up late one night, fucking around on a social media site. It was then you came across a certain picture, a sexual, very gay picture. Immediately, you closed out of the website, never to see that image again. Over time, you found yourself checking out random Pikmin girls on the street, even picking out certain ones and saying, "Yeah, I'd fuck that." It freaked you out, and you felt weird about it, then one day you decided to accept it, and a part of you was happier.

Of course, you never told anyone, and you didn't plan on it, but you knew that one day you had to, even if it meant losing the trust of your own family. A loud knock on your door broke you out of your thoughts, and you groaned. "(Y/N)!" You looked up at your clock again. "Fuck."

You waved at your mother as she left you at the front of the school. You turned around and groaned as you climbed up one of the legs of the large Onion. You were greeted by a bright light as you walked to a random table and sat. A few minutes later, a Winged Pikmin came to sit across from you. She glanced at you every so often, and you lifted an eyebrow. _'Is she… checking me out?'_ But before you could question anything else, a tall Red Pikmin called for everyone's attention, and you walked over, taking your mind off that girl… for the moment, anyway.

"Sixth grade, you may now enter the Learning Studio." You heard a nearby Purple Pikmin say in a monotone voice. You didn't even know her and you already knew she was a bitch. You sighed as you walked into the room and sat down on one of the gross-looking seats. You looked at a clock. It read '2:00'. Damn, it was one of the longest school days of your life. Most of the day, some oddly attractive Red Pikmin lady gave the sixth grade a tour of the school. It was hard to believe that just talking about a bathroom could take half an hour! Then, some stupid ugly bitch freaked out that she lost her phone, and everyone had to look for it. And then, afterwards, some kids found out that they could waste more time by hiding their shit and telling everyone to find it. You were worn out. So far your day sucked, and there was probably nothing that would make it better. Or you so thought. "Hello…" You turned your head to see that Winged Pikmin from earlier. She wore a small spring green dress, with a pink sash around her waist, and tiny pink flats.

"Hey." You looked her up and down, and you felt your chest swell with a feeling you've never felt.

"My name's Mini. What's yours?" She questioned.

"(Y/N)." You replied. And Mini nodded.

The Winged Pikmin looked down before looking back at you and continuing. "You have a pretty name." With those words, the feeling in your chest intensified, and you choked out a reply.

"Thanks. Y-you too." Mini quickly turned away after you said that, and you swore you saw dark pink dusting her cheeks.

"Thank you…" You couldn't resist the urge to let yourself smile inside, but if you had a mouth, you would have done so on the outside, too.

Suddenly, a paper was shoved in front of your face, and you looked up to see an irritated Rock Pikmin staring down at you, a stack of other papers in hand. You took the paper from the bitch and read it in your mind. You groaned as you neared the end of it. "Ugh. Partner work." But then you read the last sentence. 'You must work with someone sitting next to you.' You looked to your right. Nobody. you looked to your left. Mini was the only one sitting there, and there wasn't anyone next to her. "Hey, Mini?" She turned to look at you. It took you a lot of confidence, but you finally scraped up enough to ask the question you've wanted to ask for the last ten seconds. "Want to be partners?"

Mini's eyes glittered with surprise before she answered. "Of course!"

You resisted the urge to squeal so you just replied "That's good…" And from then on, you felt like you had made a true friend.


	2. Kella the Kunt

Months went by. You and Mini had grown to like each other a lot. The two of you had a strong bond, one you hadn't had since first grade! However, there were some bumps in the road along the way. For example, the time Mini had agreed to join the Pink Jacket Squad, who didn't actually wear pink jackets at all. You hated their group. (Besides their leader Liliana, who was honestly pretty hot.) Or the time Mini had befriended that ugly ass bitch with the really big nose, who you could have sworn was possessed by the devil. (And was totally obsessed with you.) But other than that, you liked Mini, she liked you, everything was fine. That is, until the last week of school came around…

It was a Wednesday morning. You were sick on Tuesday, and Monday was a holiday, so you had an extra long weekend, but even though you totally didn't miss school, you missed Mini.

You were walking up the stairs, Mini flying next to you. You still didn't get why she didn't just fly up from downstairs. Something about "being civil" and shit. As you reached the door to the Learning Studio, you held it open for Mini, who winked in response. "Oh, why thank you!" She put a hand up to her cheek as she spoke. You fucking loved when she did that. Walking into the room, you sat down next to Mini. Anxiety filled your chest, but not in a good way, that could only mean one thing. You slowly looked to the other side of the room to see a big nosed Red Pikmin staring at you with a look that said, 'I love you and I want to sit with you!' But it wasn't just an ordinary Pikmin. It was Kella. She was known as the unpopular one of the school, the follower, and the one that had a crush on you. Ever since you met her on the first day, you hated her, and the thought of being her friend made you want to vomit, but you had a reputation, so you couldn't tell her off.

Kella waved at you, and you waved back. She then winked at you, causing bile to rise up into your mouth. You groaned. "Stupid ugly bitch." Wanting the interaction between you and Kella to end, you asked Mini if she finished her Leafy Potter fanfiction yet.

"Yeah! I'm halfway done! I'm already at the part when Leafy fights the putrid blowhog, created by Mungey…" Mini kept talking, but you took this time to appreciate that Mini was your friend. She was beautiful, kindhearted, and definitely cute. And that's why a lot of people liked her. You were nice too. You weren't too sure about beautiful or cute, and you were definitely not kindhearted, you were you, and that was okay. "Um… (Y/N)?" You were snapped out of your thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind…" You chuckled nervously. You expected Mini to get angry at you, but her actual reaction didn't surprise you either.

Mini just nodded. "It's okay. I understand." She didn't look unhappy. Her large eyes were alive with happiness. Did I mention she was very understanding, too?

"Good morning, sixth grade!" A loud voice sounded from the center of the room. A tall Rock Pikmin stood there, waving happily at the class. Her name was Mrs. Slateskin. You liked her at first, but now she kind of annoyed you, kind of like your parents, you know? "I have an announcement," She boomed. "For these last three days of school, we are going to have the 2016 Piklocademy Games!" The once bored and quiet class burst into a cacophony of excited screams.

Mini gasped. "Oh my gosh, (Y/N)! We could be partners!" You nodded in agreement, a warm feeling filled your chest. It was last month you realized you liked Mini, and since then, you decided to be extra nice to her. You decided today would be the day you told her your feelings after school. But it's gotta wait. You really needed to piss.

* * *

You came back from the bathroom. It turned out that you needed to take a shit as well. And though that brief moment in the restroom was pretty traumatic, nothing could have prepared you for what you saw when you returned to the class. Your eyes widened, and you felt your face turn pale. Sitting in _your_ spot next to Mini was Kella, and the rest of the table was accompanied by the Pink Jacket Squad. You quickly walked over to the table. "Excuse me, uh, Kella? That's my seat." Kella shrank back into the chair guiltily, looking up at you with those dumbass sad eyes that you didn't find cute at all. And even though you knew you didn't, you hoped you made a face that showed how annoyed you were.

Mini cleared her throat. "Oh! Sorry, (Y/N)! While you were gone, Mrs. Slateskin told us to join a group for the Games, and, well… I chose these guys…" You looked at the Pink Jacket Squad that looked back at you with sympathy. Liliana, (who by the way was NOT a stuck-up Blue Pikmin!) the White Pikmin spoke up.

"Well, maybe someone could leave the group?" You saw her slightly tilt her head towards Kella, which made a tiny bit of hope flicker in your chest.

However, Mini knew she what she was hinting at, and put an arm around Kella, which made your eyes narrow furiously. "But we already registered our group. I'm so sorry, (Y/N)!" She looked at you, eyes filled with sadness, which kinda broke your heart. So did Kella, but it made her look like a fucking idiot, and it only pissed you off more. You felt anger and jealousy fill your being, and you prayed that your face wasn't flushed red. You stayed calm on the outside, but inside, you wanted to scream.

"It's okay. We could be partners another time." You spoke in a calm voice. And went to sit with your other friend. Your REAL friend.

You found a small table in the back of the room. Only one Purple Pikmin sat there. "Hi, (Y/N)." Her name was Plum. She was your second best friend, besides Mini. You waved a sad 'Hello' before looking away. Plum was immediately concerned. "Look on the bright side, (Y/N). Mini will be here next year, and you could be her partner then. Plus, you have the whole summer to hang out with her." You sighed.

"Maybe, but it looks like Mini and Kella are living it up over there." You glared at them, watching as Mini complimented Kella on her stupid Bulborb fang necklace. In return, the Red Pikmin blushed (Plasm Wraith knows how you saw that) and you knew that Kella now had a crush on Mini. ' _Stupid ass whore fucking Snagret ass bitch!_ ' "Great. Now she has a crush on her," You growled.

Plum shook her head. "She probably crushes on someone every week. It'll pass."

"Plum, before today, Kella's liked me since January. I doubt it would pass that quickly. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure Mini kinda thought I was cool! I liked her first! What has that stupid red shithead done to deserve her?! " You slammed your fists on the table. Plum stared at you for a moment before speaking.

"(Y/N)… Are you gay?"

You turned to look at her, and you were sure that your eye twitched as you did. "Is that a problem?"

Plum's eyes widened. She cleared her throat. "No! Not at all!"

You turned away to glare at Mini and Kella again. "Good." Just as you turned to look, Mrs. Slateskin was standing right in front of you.

She towered over you, tapping her foot. "Miss (L/N), please try to focus."

"Yes, Mrs. Slateskin." You nodded. As soon as she turned around you narrowed her eyes and proceeded to mumble curse words at Kella.


	3. PATRICIA! ISABELLA!

After stupid Kella had stolen your best friend, you had planned to play alone for the Piklocademy Games, but you couldn't because dumbass Mrs. Slateskin thought you needed at least one partner, so you had to wait next to her table until she found you one. You were on your phone, trying to make yourself happy by looking up pictures of Bulbmin pups, or beautiful pictures of Spectralids, but you just couldn't get your mind off of how Mini left you just so she could be in a group with asshole Kella. ' _Cunt bitch ass fucking E-Coli bitch!_ ' Your thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Slateskin. She stood outside the door, eyes sparkling.

"Attention, everyone! We have a new student!" The class murmured excitedly, everyone except for you, of course.

You rolled your eyes. ' _A new student? There's only three more fucking days in the school year!_ ' At your old school, you had gotten a new student on the last month of school, and they never came back. Money down the drain.

Mrs. Slateskin spoke as you were lost in thought. "…Please welcome Patricia Isabella!" You froze for a moment. You used to know a bitch named _Isabella Patricia_ in Elementary School. The name was so similar! Thankfully, it probably wasn't her. Mrs. Slateskin paused for a moment and looked down at something outside the door that you couldn't see. "Ha! I'm sorry," Mrs. Slateskin looked at the class again. "Sorry! Please welcome Isabella Patricia!" You nearly dropped your phone, and you felt your blood freeze in your veins. Your eyes literally went as wide as saucers when you saw a blue foot enter the room. ' _No. NO FUCKING WAY!_ ' The figure finally stepped through the door, and you nearly had a heart attack as you finally saw who it was. You felt memories flood in when you saw the combination of that familiar face and clothes! She was wearing a black and white striped shirt, with blue jeans, a weird denim jacket that you kind of hated, and weird light-blue sneakers. She looked just like you remembered, which sucked, because you didn't want to remember her.

Isabella stood there, awkwardly smiling to the class. "Um… Hello?" Everyone in the class except for you responded back with a "hey". You just sat there, surprised, angry, and terrified all at once. Your ears were flat against your head, and your face was pale. She was back. She was going to tell everybody what a loser you were when you started Kindergarten.

 **Flashback**

 _"Would you like to stand up and tell the class your name?" A tall Blue Pikmin smiled at you. You hated when the teachers told you to introduce yourself, but you liked it, too, as it gave you a chance to make others think you were cool._

 _As you walked to the front of the classroom, you glanced at the other kids with dirty looks, because you thought it would make you popular. You stood at the front, and looked down at the rest of the class with disdain. "I'm (Y/N). I like games, and I'm totally more special than all of you." You crossed your arms coolly and closed your eyes, waiting for an applause. and when you didn't get one, you glared at your classmates and walked back to your spot on the carpet. The Blue Pikmin looked at you, slightly annoyed, and called out another kid. It was a Blue Pikmin. She awkwardly walked up to the front, and stumbled a few times before standing up straight and facing the class._

 _"Hi… My name is Isabella Patricia. I like math, and I enjoy reading the history of Captain Olimar. In fact, I can read the book, 'The Pikmin God', backwards with my eyes closed." You rolled your eyes, knowing that this nerd wouldn't get any friends by reading books. And that's why you felt a pang of envy in your chest when the class clapped. Whatever. It's not like you were jealous or anything. You doubted she could even read ten sentences of 'The Pikmin God' without her eyes closed or backwards! (You were already halfway through the ninth sentence!)_

 _That's when an idea popped into your head. If you had a mouth, you would have grinned, but you didn't. "Well if you can read 'The Pikmin God' backwards with your eyes closed, do it now!" You shouted. This threw her off. Isabella looked down at her feet._

 _"I get a little nervous in front of crowds…" Excuses, excuses._

 _You glared at Isabella and yelled "Excuses!" in a very squeaky voice. Soon, the rest of the class joined in, and you felt proud that you had everyone on your side. Isabella looked a bit sad, and you almost felt bad for her. Almost._

 _The tall Blue Pikmin obviously had enough of the shouting and yelled back at the class. "All of you, that's enough! Leave Isabella alone," And turned to face Isabella with a book in her hand. "You may go now, sweetie." Isabella nodded and took the book from the butthead Blue Pikmin and turned it to the last page, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she started speaking backwards, turning the pages of the book when needed. It sounded exotic, like the language of the Dweevil. You just sat there, eyes wide. Her voice sounded raspy and weird speaking forwards. But backwards? It was beautiful. However, it angered you. You wanted to be the smartest, most special Pikmin in the whole school! What would you be if Isabutthead was the smartest? First loser? First twig? First dumba- Wait, you would never say that._

 _You narrowed your eyes at Isabella, knowing that this was the start of your strong and eternal hate for her._

 **End of Flashback**

Of course, that was seven years ago. Ever since fourth grade, you made new enemies. Just like Ms. Swampcap. She mocked you in front of everybody. You've known some mean Purple Pikmin, but damn, she takes the cake. You sighed, feeling the color go back into your face and your ears returning from their aggressive state. You honestly didn't give a fuck- No. Two fucks?… You didn't give a tiny atom of a fuck about Isabella. The worst thing that could happen is her telling people what a bitch you were seven years ago, anyway. You had more important matters to worry about, like how you were gonna get revenge on stupid Kella bitch ass, or who was gonna be your partner for the-

Mrs. Slateskin put an arm around Isabella. "Okay, Isabella, today we are having the 2016 Piklocademy Games, so I'll need you to choose an available partner or group for the games." The Blue Pikmin smiled and looked around the room. Everything was fine until her gaze landed on you. You mentally shouted every curse word you knew, but on the outside, it was only reduced to the one that best suited the situation.

"Fuck."


	4. Consequences of Constipation

"Fuck."

You saw Isabella's eyes widen and she pointed you out to Mrs. Slateskin. The bitchface Rock Pikmin looked at you and nodded, walking Isabella to you. You mentally facepalmed yourself. This is what happens when you eat nearly a whole loaf of cheese breadbug the day before, and didn't shit before school started. It was your own damn fault that you didn't get to be in a group with Mini, and you had to accept it. Now who would you be partners with for the Games? No one other than good ol' Isabella. You groaned, then a thought popped into your head. ' _Maybe Isabella isn't as bad as I thought. Maybe I was just overreacting about her… I'll give it a chance._ ' And before you knew it, Isabella was right in front of you. Mrs. Slateskin smiled. "Hello, (Y/N)! I found you a partner for the Games!" You didn't change your bored expression to a happy one, because you obviously weren't happy. Mrs. Slateskin continued. "Her name is Isabella Patricia, and she is our new student, so please give her a warm welcome, okay?"

You wanted to say "Yes, bitch I already fucking know who the hell she is" but that would be mean so you didn't. Instead you nodded your thanks to Mrs. Slateskin rather than cussing her off. "Okay. Thank you Mrs. Slateskin." The dumbass Rock Pikmin hummed in response and walked away. Shithead.

As soon as Mrs. Slateskin left, you looked up at Isabella from where you sat. "Hello, Isabella. Long time no see." The Blue Pikmin nodded.

"Yeah… It feels like it's been forever rather than just one year." Isabella put her hands behind her back and made an awkward stupid smile. "I honestly didn't think you would be in this school. I was told it was very advanced." You felt like Isabella was trying to say you couldn't handle being at an advanced school, and you took offense to that, but you weren't the bitch you once were. You stayed calm.

"Likewise, Isabella." You stood up. "Well, it's… _nice_ to see you again." You honestly couldn't think of a word to describe the moment. You were used to the old Isabella. The one that liked messing with your ears, The one that always used to tease you for being shorter, the- WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE. You realized something. You were looking down at Isabella the whole time! "You're shorter than me…" You saw Isabella's face flush, and you started laughing. "I'm taller than you!" You patted Isabella's head, like she used to always do to you. It gave you a warm feeling inside, like when you start rushing, and it feels like you're about to pee yourself, but you don't. It made you feel powerful. That feeling ended when you saw Mini and her group walk by, filling your heart with rage. You let out a growl and clenched your fists.

A skinny blue hand tugged at your jacket sleeve. It was Isabella. "What was that? Is something wrong?" Yeah, she would know. You shook your head.

"Nevermind… Let's just sign up our group." Isabella tilted her head, and she probably knew you were hiding something, but she said nothing. That's what you liked about Isabella. Unlike other Pikmin, she took a hint and knew when to shut the fuck up, even when she used to bother you. But the last thing you wanted was to develop a crush on her. You needed to win this contest. You needed to beat Mini andKella, and everyone else. You wanted to impress her. You couldn't lose your best friend to some ugly little shit.

* * *

You and Isabella sat in the main area downstairs thinking about what to name your group for the Games. It was quiet for a moment, then Isabella snapped her fingers, and said she thought of a name. "How about the Isabella Twins?" You're pretty sure you made a face of disgust, but you didn't comment about it.

You crossed it out on a paper. "What about the Electric Lilypads?" You spoke in the most sarcastic voice you could possibly make, and you felt proud. Isabella's face lit up.

"That's sounds good. Maybe we should use that?" You shook your head. You only meant to say it as a joke. Isabella shrugged and rested her head on her chin. She was more quiet and serious than she used to be. Too serious. You narrowed your eyes. Before you could think of a reason why, Isabella's voice distracted you from your thoughts. "I got it! Let's call ourselves the Anode Wogpoles!"

You thought about it. "That's… actually a good idea. Yeah." Isabella smiled. At least she was still a little bit smart. You walked over to the sign-in table and wrote the name of your team down. In a few minutes, you and Isabella would have to make a flag for your team, meaning you had to work together with her. Fucking hell.

You grabbed your stuff, and lugged it to a small orange seat across the room. You put your hands behind your head and crossed your legs, hoping that Isabella took the hint that you wanted to be alone for a while. Unfortunately for you, she got up and dragged her stupid ass across the room and sat next to you. It gave you bad memories of the times Kella used to follow you around, trying to act cute to get you to be her friend. You were surprised you never actually went crazy. "Why me, Olimar?" You whispered as Isabella scooted closer to you. It felt like you were gonna throw up. You regretted she things you said about wanting to trade Kella for Isabella. You especially regretted when you said that if there was a contest between Kella and Isabella, you would kiss Isabella in a heartbeat. In reality, you would probably fucking run.

Isabella looked down at her feet. "You've really changed, (Y/N)." You looked at Isabella, and sat normally so that if you needed to vomit, you could run.

"I could say the same about you. You haven't made one dirty joke the whole time you were here." Isabella seemed to shrink down into the seat. You've never seen her look or act so… weak. It made you uneasy, and you wished Mini or Plum were there to comfort you, but they were with their stupid groups and sadly, you were with yours right now. You really regretted eating cheese breadbug for dinner last night.

Isabella snuggled up against you, which made you freeze in place. Your heart starting to beat rapidly in your chest, and not in a good way. You hated it, and you wanted to fucking leave, but you didn't. "I'm sorry for teasing you all those years. I must have made you feel awful." You made a face that clearly said "no shit" and continued to feel uncomfortable. Isabella saw this and sighed. "You probably don't forgive me, but I understand." You tried thinking of nice things that didn't make you sick. ' _Let's see… Bulbmin, animals, snagrets, KELLA- No. Snagret soup, cheese breadbug, constipation, KELLA- What the shit?! No! Food! Um, Bulblax tacos, fried crawmad, blinnow salad? Oh no, Isabella loves blinnow salad! Oh fuck…'_ And of course everything you thought of led to some awful shit, so you just gave up. You took the time to process what was happening. Okay. Isabella was leaning against you. Yes, the girl that ruined your life for seven years, the one that always teased you for being short and making a dirty joke out of everything was leaning against you, small and quiet as can be. You felt like Olimar was punishing you for all the things you said. Oh shit, now she was looking at you, her mouth getting closer and closer to your face…

"Sixth Grade! Time to create your team flag! Send one of your teammates over to fetch a piece of paper!" At once, you ran, and it felt like you had just escaped hell. But you didn't notice the look of hurt on Isabella's face. And for once, you didn't blame the world for your pain like you usually did. It was your fault. Those were the consequences of constipation.

 **Author's Note: Fuck! This chapter took over a page and a half to write, so you better like it, dammit! Please review :3**


	5. Lesbians and Stupid Teams

You and Isabella had finished the team flag. There was an awkward silence between the both of you as you sat down. You were facing straight, waiting for what to do next, while trying to avoid Isabella's gaze every time she looked at you. It was tough. Luckily, it seemed like Olimar was on your side when you heard the principal, Mr. Fist, call the first contestant. He and the other teachers sat down at a table, ready to judge. A group of three Rock Pikmin holding a glittery rainbow flag with a smiling Rock Pikmin face on it stood up and walked to the front. Mrs. Slateskin sent them a happy look, as if she actually wanted to see the presentations. "Hello. What is the name of your group?" The first

Rock Pikmin, Rosi spoke first. She looked like a damn nerd, as always.

She adjusted her glasses. "We… are the Magical Gay Rocks!" She jumped out of the way and did a pose, while the rest of the group held up the flag. The teachers sat there silently until Mrs. Slateskin cleared her throat nervously.

"Ahem! Um, gay meaning what?.." Rosi stood there, her small mind probably not expecting anyone to ask such a question.

Finally, after what seemed like ten fucking years, she giggled. "Happy, of course!" You could see beads of sweat forming on her head. "W-what did you think it meant?" Fucking liar. You what Rosi and Penny did last week in the restroom!

"Next." Mr. Fist called, shooing off the Rock Pikmin with a purple hand. The Magical Gay Rocks looked at each other nervously, moving to the side of the room where the lockers were.

Another team stepped up, and when you saw them you let out a quiet hiss. It was Mini and the Pink Jacket Squad…and Kella. You saw the bitch look your way and wave at you. You didn't wave back. Mini and Kella stood side by side. It enraged you. Suddenly, all of them jumped up and said their names. Mini spoke first. "Mini!"

"Liliana!"

"Cindy!"

"Miranda!"

"Melanie!"

"Lin!"

"Kella…" She clutched her hands together shyly. The ugly bitch had the voice of a seventy year old pedophile. (Well almost, if you listened closely it sounded a little more girly.)

"We are the Super Seven!" ' _The Super Seven? What is this, Kindergarten?!_ ' You cringed. Mini and the rest of the group raised the flag, showing beautifully drawn pictures of everyone in the group's faces. All of them looked accurate except for Kella's. She looked like the symbol of hell in real life. Even if you shat onto your finger and smudged it on the drawing it wouldn't be as ugly as actual Kella. Yeah, you were an asshole.

But seriously, what the fuck did that ugly snagret bitch have that you didn't? She was probably the ugliest Pikmin ever, she stank, she was possessed by Louie himself, and sounded like an old ass pedo. What the actual fuck?! You sighed. Whatever. It's not like you were jealous or anything. "Stupid bitch," you muttered. You felt your face twist with envy.

The next group went up to the front of the room. You felt yourself lose hope as you saw who it was. It was the cool kids, a group of mixed Pikmin that said stupid things like "get rekt", And weird crap like that. You prayed to Plasm Wraith that they wouldn't win. Their dumbass leader, Caedin the retarded Rock Pikmin was the first to speak. "Eh, hello." For some reason, a few people laughed. Caedin continued. "We are the Party Bulbs!" His friends made stupid Bulborb sounds while pointing at the poster. It depicted a badly drawn picture of a Bulborb with its mouth open. Caedin tried to step back, but he fell, and everyone except you a a few Pikmin in the room went wild with laughter, even the teachers! Clumsy fuck.

You saw Mini hovering at the side of the room. She didn't seem to think Caedin falling down was funny. That's another thing you liked about her. So sophisticated. So serious, so se- "Next!" Everyone including the judges were looking at you, waiting for you to go. You felt your face flush red as you heard a few people giggle. Fuck. You seriously needed to stop obsessing over Mini.

You and Isabella made your way up to the front of the room. You felt anxiety well up inside you as you felt the heat of multiple stares rest on you. You cleared your throat nervously and began speaking. "Hello, everyone," You saw Mini looking at you a friendly look in her eyes. For some reason, it filled you with confidence. "We are glad to announce that we are the Anode Dweevils!" You spoke in a very fake happy voice with a hint of sarcasm that you hoped nobody picked up on.

Isabella showed everyone the flag, with showed a circle of Wogpoles with an Anode Dweevil in the center. The background was blue on one half and yellow on the other. You were nervous again when you saw the judges write something down. "Next," you heard Mr. Fist call, and you moved to the side of the room. You stood close enough to Mini so that you could talk to her, but far enough just in case Kella tried to get next to you. You tapped Mini on the shoulder, and felt warmth rush through your being when she turned to look at you.

"Hi, (Y/N)!" She looked happy at first, but then her expression changed to one of sadness. "I'm still very sorry, (Y/N). I should've waited for you to get back. Then you could have been in our group…" She looked down at the floor, and you swore you saw tears forming. Did she want you in her group that much?

You sighed, either sadly, or dreamily because of the tingly feeling Mini gave you. "It's okay, Mini. It's my fault that I took too long, I should be the one to blame for this." It felt sucky to blame yourself for something, but it also felt good, in a weird way.

Mini looked back at you, and lightly wiped below her eye. "Thank you." She hugged you, and your cheeks heated up. You gently closed your eyes. It was one of the most wonderful moments in your life. Well, it would have been the best, if only you hadn't felt two dingy arms wrap itself around you and Mini. Your eyes shot open, and you saw Kella's ugly snagret fucking face, and you felt all good feelings die. You broke the hug suddenly, and you weren't sure, but you thought Mini looked a little disappointed. She looked at the Red Pikmin that caused it. "Hey, Kella…" You heard a "psst" behind you, and a slightly annoyed Isabella standing behind you. She motioned for you to go over to her. You had an idea.

"Hey, Mini, why don't you come meet my partner?" Her eyes brightened.

"Okay, show me the way!" You would have felt happy, if Kella hadn't followed. You groaned inwardly. ' _I wasn't talking to you, stupid ass bird!_ ' You wanted to say that, but you knew Mini would hate you, so you just rolled your eyes. You approached Isabella, who smiled at your presence. But as soon as her eyes landed on Mini and Kella, it disappeared as fast as it came.

You looked down at Isabella. "Isabella, this is Mini, my best friend," you looked at Mini. "Mini, this is Isabella, we went to the same elementary school.

Isabella forced a fake smile, you could tell, because you saw the anger in her eyes. "Hello, Mini." Isabella extended a hand for Mini to shake. Mini took Isabella's hand in both of hers and gave a very excited and happy shake.

"Hi, Isabella! It's so nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you!" You froze. You forgot you had told Mini about Isabella at the beginning of the school year. Of course, you never told her about how much of a loser she always made you look, but you said some pretty bad things. Damn it!

Isabella's smile looked a little more genuine as she glanced at you for a second. "Really? That's nice." You felt relief. Maybe they would get along. You felt a nudge behind you. You turned and saw Kella looking up at you, a stupid look on her ugly shit face. You groaned, and prayed that Mini didn't hear before you turned back around and introduced Kella. Said Red Pikmin blushed (How the fuck are you seeing this?) and shyly waved. Isabella's smile faltered only for a moment. She shook Kella's hand. "Nice to meet you, Kella." Kella nodded. You turned to Mini, who was talking to the rest of her group. She had sparkles in her eyes, and you wished she would look at you like that, but sadly, the only people that had a crush on you were dumbasses.

You looked behind you. Kella was staring at you with a dreamy look in her eyes. Isabella was standing right next to you, glaring daggers at Kella. She didn't like the way the snagret Red Pikmin was looking at you. It kinda flattered you to have someone be so protective of you. Honestly, if you had feelings for Isabella, you could totally fap to that.

You heard a teacher call the sixth grade for dismissal. You sighed in happiness. It had been a long day and you needed to go home. You saw Mini waving goodbye to her friends, and you walked over to her, wanting to at least hint to her about your feelings. "Hey, Mini." She turned to look at you.

"Hello, (Y/N)." She looked ahead. "So, Isabella seemed nice. I thought you said she used to be rude." You nodded.

"She's changed. She's way quieter than she used to be in elementary school," You turned around to look at the Blue Pikmin, who was at the nectar fountain. "I think she has a crush on me now."

Mini giggled. "Aww! How cute! I would say to date her since she seemed so nice, but I remembered that you liked boys." You took this as the perfect opportunity to come out for the second time today. You arrived in a large room, sitting on a random orange chair.

You shrugged. "Well, about that… I like girls, not boys. I'm a lesbian." You searched Mini's face for a hint of disgust. You found nothing but happiness.

"Awww! Now you should totally date her!" Mini looked past you. "Right, Kella?" You froze. Then you slowly turned to look next to you. Yep, Kella was there, shaking her head, probably wanting you to date her instead. Mini cocked her head. "Really? I'd think (Y/N) and Isabella would make a cute couple. Are you sure?"

Kella nodded and spoke with that old man voice of hers. "Yes…" For once, you kind of agreed with Kella. Besides the part that had to do with dating her, of course.

"I kind of agree with her. Isabella is nice but she's too…" You tried to find the right words. "Clingy." At this moment, from the corner of your eye, you saw Kella flinch. That's when you realized that it might have offended her. Makes sense, since Kella has tried to follow you around since the third day of school, trying to be your friend. You had a deja vu of when Isabella used to do the same, but stopped when she knew she went too far.

Mini nodded. "I guess so." A "ding" was heard as a voice sounded from over the intercom.

"Mini Featherwing, please report to the front of the school. I repeat, Mini Featherwing, please report to the front of the school." Mini stood up and began to hover as she smoothed out her dress and adjusted her backpack so that it didn't crush her wings.

"Well, bye (Y/N). Bye Kella." You waved goodbye. Kella did the same. She then looked at you, and you could have sworn her eyes glowed red for a second.

You growled. ' _Your enjoying this aren't you?_ ' You thought. And oddly enough, she nodded. You felt your mind go blank, and you rubbed your temples. ' _I need to go home…_ ' That was the first day you confirmed that Kella was the devil. Kella. You scrunched up your face in disgust. That name sounded stupid. You were going to call her something different. Something that was more pleasant, but also insulting. Birdy. Yeah, you would call her Birdy. Speaking of birds…

"Kella Firesnag, please report to the front of the school. I repeat, Kella Firesnag, please report to the front of the school." You silently laughed, not at the fact that Birdy's last name sounded like 'snagret', but because she was just simply leaving. Birdy waved at you, as if you would wave back. You didn't, you just there like the asshole you were. Birdy turned and looked over her shoulder with a sensual look that made you want to fucking kill yourself. You resisted the urge to vomit, even though you felt bile rise in your throat, and prayed that your ears wouldn't suddenly start spewing your lunch.

You made a sickened face as that disturbing image lingered in your mind, no matter what you thought about. By now, Birdy was gone, but you still felt awful. Still, you would rather have you and Birdy trapped alone than Birdy and Mini. You facepalmed. You fucking forgot to tell Mini your feelings. "Shit!"


End file.
